Secret affairs
by angelusL
Summary: SEAN X CHRISTIAN nuff saud r and r xx


Secret Affairs

Chapter One

December 13th 2008

Walford square opened with a bang. Roxie was was a few months pregnant and Sean was trying the best he could to support both her and the baby on the way. They both woke up and Sean asked if she was coming or not. Roxie glanced at him in confusion asking what he was talking about. Sean reminded her that they had the baby scan today however Roxie asked Sean to reschedule it ages ago and he forgot. This sent Roxie into an uproar and started a fight between her and Sean. Sean told everyone that he was a changed man but he was slowly returing to his old ways. He put his fist through a cupboard door and sent Roxy crying.

Roxy ran out the house now fully clothed and ran over to the R and R and confined in Ronnie. After about twenty minutes Sean startet to get worried because the rain had started heavy downpoaring. He through on a T and ran out the door looking all over the square. He tried Ronnies apartment but no answer. He asked stacey if she had seen her. But nothing. Everywhere Sean looked was hopeless and i hit him. What about Christian. He's Roxy's best friend so surely he will know where she is.

He chapped on the door and Christian was still in his bath robe. Christian smirked and said "HMMM santa clause came early". Sean barged in and demanded to see roxy. Christian tried to explain that she was not thier. But christian insisted that he take his T of before he catches a cold and jump into a hot shower. While Sean was showering, Christian layed out some fresh clothes since they were both roughly the same size. He sent a text message to Roxy saying to come to his in about two hours. He took of his robe and lay only in clad boxers.

Sean came out the shower with a towel wrapped around and clinging to his waist. It was loosely tied but still showed off his masculine figure. He turned around and showed the water dripping and glistening on his chest and his six pack abs. I all looked so delicious. He turned around and noticed Christian looking and panicked. He never felt it but his towel slipped and exposed him in all his glory. Sean was hung. Extremely. About 7 inches when flacid. Christian was gob smacked when he saw Seans cock. A tent started rising in Christians boxers. Sean noticed and started smirking. He said "You like what you see ?". Christian simply nodded as Sean approached him. Christian had secretly wanted to be fucked by Sean ever since he first saw him. Christian stopped him and asked what he was doing. He thought that sean loved Roxy. Sean said " I was in the army for years and thier were no woman...wtf did you think men did in there. Besides that I have been Bi since I raped a boy when I was 19 ". Christian shrugged and asked if he liked it rough then. Sean grinned which usually meant trouble.

Grabbing Christians hair Sean forced his cock into his mouth and forced him to take it all. Christian could feel it growing with every slide from 7 to about 12 inches. Sean was the biggest guy Christian had ever had. Before sean thier was liam who was 9 Inches. Christian started to gag and choke at the length being thrown down his throat. Sean pulled him off and slapped him in the face. Strongenough to be rough but light enough not to leave a mark. Christian pulled his boxers down and Sean grabbed his cock. Cristian was smaller than Sean. 9 inches but still pretty hung. While Sean carressed and stroked Christians length he darted his tongue inside his mouth and locked into a kiss. Sean was very dominant. He forced his tongue in and made it clear that he was in charge. Sean kissed Christians neck and moved down to his chest then his abs and finally engulfed his head. He was still stroking the shaft while licking and sucking his cock. While Sean sucked he fingered around christians ass which was suprisingly hairy. He trailed his finger up and down the crack which made Christian shiver.

Sean forced one finger int Christians hole then 2 and scissored them. Christian was prepared. Seans cock was still wet from the blowjob and he signaled Christian up and placed him on the table with his legs on Seans shoulders. Sean positioned himself and entered Christian fast and hard. Christian breathed in heavily and grasped onto the table in pain. Sean continued his pace in and out...a few minuted later. Sean pulled his cock from Christians ass and went over to Christians top drawer. he opened it and found two 9 inch dildos and a vibrator. He stuck the vibrator up Christians ass and turned it to full. Christians ful body felt soooo warm at the moment . Sean turned arond andforced the two dildos up his own hairy ass. He pushed Christan backand positioned himslef with the two dildos already in place. Christian asked what he was doing and Sean replied by saying Ive taked 4 men before I like it rough.He found a piece of string sitting on the table and tied it around the tip of Christians cock. This stopped cum coming through. He forced himself further down on bachelors cock and started forcing his ass down and screaming..." FUCK ME HARDER, FASTER FUCK ME !!.

Sean blew his load all ocer Christian but Christian couldnt becase he still had the string. Sean stood up and pulled the dildos out his ass. He forced them both up Christians and proceeded to fuck him. Christian didnt know if this was pain or pleasure. It was something he had never experienced befre in his life. As soon as Sean pulled the string loose. It was like a volcanic eruption of cum.

"Guess we had better both jump in the shower then army boy" said Christian...

to be continued.


End file.
